Role Your Body
by okayitswayland
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern is the sexual education teacher at Carter Boys Preparatory Academy. Jace is the principle. CBPA is a top notch academy that teaches boys to grow into men - and these two are about to get bit inappropriate. Clace, oneshot, smut and lemons. Should I continue?


" Good morning boys." He watched from the end of the hallway as her hips swayed, and she said hello to a couple of Junior boys who now had awesome boners.

She was about 5'3, with long blood red hair , and seductive green eyes. Pale yet tan skin covered the curves she had, curves that were stressed by tight and short dresses. Long lean legs were complemented with 6 inch black stilettos. Her dress was black and reached only a bit longer than mid-thigh. Cut outs showed a nice portion of her black, sides, and cleavage.

God, that woman had nice breasts.

Gosh, that woman had a nice everything. Perfect ass, damned dimples. And nobody was sure weather she did it on purpose or not but she tended to flirt with her students.

Ms. Fray was one of two women who worked at Carter Boys Preparatory Academy of Tribeca , the other was Ms. Penhallow. Ms. Penhallow was pretty but not near as attractive as Ms. Fray, she was also a not so in the closet lesbian. Being the art teacher wasn't helping her situation, Ms. Penhallow was constantly covered in paint, and smelled like glue.

Mr. Herondale straightened his tie and cleared his throat. He tore his eyes away from Ms. Fray and turned to walk back to his office. It was his fourth year of being, principle.

He'd was probably the best principle they had in a while. He was young, he simply understood. Doesn't mean he took bullshit but he could put himself in the eyes nd brain of a brain of a teenage boy. He was able to connect with the student's in a way and old strict 60 something year old man couldn't. He was great.

" Testosterone. Mr. Worth, please tell me what testosterone is." Clary was the sexual education teacher at Carter Prep, and anyone who ad her class knew it could get ...interesting.

" Yes, when guys get excited we, ah." He smirked and winked at her. " End up having to buy new pants. Even if they look good on us, they look better on your bedroom floor." You could see the hint of a smile on her lips.

" They will look fantastic in your reserved seat for detention later." Clary told Jason Worth in a matter-a-fact tone, and winked at him over exaggerating it. Boys around him made noises of defeat, while he smirked and slumped into his seat."

" Mr. Morgenstern, testosterone please." She half spun on the heel of her shoe.

" Testosterone is a sex hormone produced by the testes that encourages the development of male sexual characteristics, it stimulates the activity of the male secondary sex characteristics, and prevents changes in them following castration. Chemically, testosterone is 17-beta-hydroxy-4-androstene-3-one."

" Thank you, Mr. Morgenstern." Clary walked to the back of the classroom then came back to the front with two different stacks of papers. " Here is your classwork and your homework. It doesn't matter which one you start first." The bell rang then, Ms. Fray shrugged. " Both are for homework, have a good Thanksgiving."

Fourth period meant lunch, but Clary had a few things she had to do first.

* * *

><p>" I don't understand why they say that girls are a distraction, but we have her fine ass for a teacher. Sex Ed of all thing's, that doesn't help." Said one of the boys sitting at a table in the back of the cafeteria. MR. Herondale stood not to far away, listening to their banter with amused face, though he knew he'd have to stop it soon.<p>

" If I don't stop looking at that ass, I will have a major hard on. I'm not gonna stop looking though."

" Why? She at the center of your delusional fantasy's when you Jack off."

" Dude, that's nasty."

" But seriously, the amount of times I've had to walk home throbbing because of all that breast-" Jace, finally walked over to them, a smile on his face, yet his hands clenched into fists by his side.

" What you guys talking about?" He asked sitting down.

" Oh, nothing. You know, football. Black Friday." A young African American man named Sam commented. Not bothering to look away from Fray's butt.

" Hmm." Jace nodded his head. And Sam finally looked at him. Jace straightened up from his slouched position and slammed his hands on the table, not to hard but just enough to get the boys who were sitting at the table's attention. " You may have your little petty crushes, and fantasy's but I will not let you guys disrespect a member of this faculty."

" Mr. H" Breathed Tom, a Junior " Ms. Fray is damn fine, that's all were saying." He said this in the easy going tone he used often. He shrugged his shoulders " Just calling a spade a spade."

" Yeah." Jace laughed " I don't think you know what that phrase means." Ms. Fray had been talking to a lunch lady and way about to leave. We had all been watching her, and she looked over narrowing her eyes. They all smiled, cheesy, funny, I-know-something-you-don't smiles. She raised her brows then rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so this is just a snippet of my upcoming one shot... though, I might delete my entire account before posting it.<strong>

**I recently posted a 'fanfiction' called fucking stop, which is about how people who write mortal instuments fanfiction are starting to loose creativity. And they are.**

**I got a lot of feedback saying that I was right. I also got a lot of feedback saying that I was wrong - which doesn't bother me at all- but in that people told me that I should just delete all my stories, and start over. The thing is, if I delete my stories. I will be deleting my whole account. **

**Nothing will stay. At all. You will not find any of my works anywhere, leave no trace, I'll be gone.**

**If you want to see the rest of this story out PM me or review STAY, and why. if not PM me or review GONE. **

**Its up to you guys.**


End file.
